backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Moving between locations
The Back to the Future trilogy was filmed on multiple locations, as seen on List of filming locations. In the sequential order of scenes, the changes from one outside location to another were as follows: ''Back to the Future John F. Kennedy Drive to Courthouse Square to Hill Valley High School *(Burbank CA to Universal City), 5.2 miles *(Universal City to Whittier, CA) 27.5 miles High school to Battle of the Bands audition *(Whittier to Burbank), 29.4 miles Battle of the Bands to Courthouse Square *(Burbank to Universal City) 6.7 miles Courthouse Square to McFly residence *(Universal City to Arleta, CA) 9.9 miles McFly home to Twin Pines Mall *(Arleta to La Puente, CA) 39.6 miles 1985 Twin Pines Mall to 1955 Twin Pines Ranch *(LaPuente CA to Newhall CA) 51.8 miles Peabody Farm to 1955 Lyon Estates: *(Newhall CA to Chino, CA) 71.7 miles Two miles from 1955 Lyon Estates to 1955 Courthouse Square: *(Chino, CA to Universal City, CA) 52.5 miles Marty follows George from Lou's Cafe to the front of the Baines residence *(Universal City, CA to South Pasadena, CA) 17.2 miles Baines home to Doc's mansion *(Bushnell Avenue, South Pasadena, CA to Gamble House in Pasadena CA) 4.2 miles *(From the interior of the Baines home, Universal City, CA to Gamble House is 13.4 miles) From Doc's front door into Doc's mansion *(Gamble House, Pasadena CA to Blacker House in Pasadena, CA), 4.4 miles Doc's mansion to Lyon Estates billboard and inside of Doc's garage *(Gamble House, South Pasadena, to Universal City) 13.4 miles Doc flees from his garage back to his mansion, yelling "1.21 gigowatts"! *(Universal City, CA to Blacker House, Pasadena) 17.7 miles Doc's mansion (inside) to Hill Valley High School *(Pasadena, CA to Whittier, CA) 19.8 miles Marty follows George home from school *(Whittier, CA to South Pasadena, CA) 18.9 miles The scenes prior to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance alternate between Bushnell Avenue and the Universal City lot. Exterior of Hill Valley High School and of high school HVHS gym *(Whittier High School, Whittier, CA to Hollywood United Methodist Church, Hollywood, CA) 15.3 miles HVHS gym back to Hill Valley *(Hollywood, CA to Universal City, CA) 2.6 miles Marty drives from the starting line to the wire at Courthouse Square *(Griffith Park, Los Angeles, CA to Universal City, CA) 6.3 miles Marty runs from downtown Hill Valley to the Lone Pine Mall *(Universal City, CA to Puente Hills Mall, Rowland Heights (City of Industry) CA) 29.6 miles Back to the Future Part II Back to the Future Part III Behind the scenes As with most motion pictures, scenes were actually filmed out of sequence, as locations, actors and other resources are available, and the scenes were put into order in the editing room. ''Back to the Future *November 26, 1984: First scenes were filmed in front of Lorraine’s house (South Pasadena, CA) with Eric Stoltz.Back to the Future''Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 *November 1984: Twin Pines Mall (La Puente, CA)..Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 *December 1985 (during Christmas vacation): Exterior of Hill Valley High School (Whittier, CA).Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 *January 1985: Twin Pines Mall (La Puente, CA) with Eric Stoltz for a few days, then thereafter with Michael J. Fox..Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 *March 1985: Inside Doc’s mansion (Blacker House).Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 *Early April 1985 (during Spring break): Exterior of Hill Valley High School (Whittier, CA)..Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 *Filming was completed April 20, 1985.Back to the Future'' ''Back to the Future Part II'' & Back to the Future Part III References Category:Filming Category:Filming locations